stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stampy
Stampylonghead (Canon) is the second channel made by Joseph Garrett. History Beginnings: 2011-2012 The channel 'Stampylonghead' was created on 29th July 2011 as a side-channel for his vlogs and console gameplay channel stampylongnose. The first, and for a long time, only series of videos uploaded on this channel were his main Minecraft series set in Stampy's Lovely World (and other worlds). Since his side-channel did not obtain as many viewers as the more popular Stampylonghead channel, Stampy announced that the Minecraft series would switch back to the main channel. However, he was unable to go ahead with this change as he could only upload videos to a maximum length of 10 minutes on stampylongnose, thus rendering it impossible to transfer the series across. As the amount of episodes in his Minecraft series increased, the interest increased too. As the audience expanded, Stampy began to notice an increased proportion of younger viewers. At this point he had begun to move his video content onto the stampylonghead channel, so at the realisation that his viewers may be offended by the language and gameplay shown, he ceased all inappropriate activity. At this point his popularity and fame by his Minecraft videos reached a new high. Today: 2013-Present Stampylonghead's channel can be summed up as 'family-friendly gameplay content'. Uploads are released on a daily basis, with the personal claim of 'a new Minecraft video every single day'. The channel is perhaps most positively acclaimed for the 'Lovely World' Minecraft series, with a majority of the videos bypassing 1 million views each, peaking at over 6 million views for the most popular episodes. Aside from Minecraft, the channel can be attributed to uploading a variety of different games, most notably Ni No Kuni, Lego the Hobbit, Doki-Doki Universe, Disney Infinity, Terraria, Skylanders: Trap Team, Splatoon, Lego Worlds, Kings Quest: Knights to Remember, Broken Age, Rain, Papo & Yo, The Unfinished Swan, The Walking Dead, Deus Ex, Shadow of the Colossus, Spelunky, Slender, ICO and Journey. Mostly, his games are played on the Xbox 360, with some for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and even on the PC. The PC is mainly used for Wonder Quest and some of his playthroughs on his friends' channels. He even owns a PlayStation Vita, only for sketching purposes of Minecraft. Temporary Termination: December 2013 On December 2nd 2013, Garrett received an email from Google. This email outlined that he had breached YouTube community guidelines, and thus his channel had been terminated. There was no official way for him to log in, or appeal the decision. Garrett took to twitter to notify his fans and let them know that he was attempting to contact Google to ask them why this had happened. He emphasized that, if his channel could not be retrieved, he would start a new one and attempt to continue all ongoing series from there. News began to spread that an incredibly popular Youtuber had lost his channel for unknown reasons. Fans of Stampy posted their disappointment and outrage on social networks, comments, blogs, etc. News sites featured bulletins of the growing bombardment that Google was getting of people demanding to know where their favourite orange and white cat had gone. As the day stretched on, and there was still no word from Google, '#SaveStampy' trended on Twitter, attracting the attention of thousands more people who had never even heard of Stampy. 4JStudios, Notch and The Yogscast are among the twitter users who gave their sympathy. Even WeeWeeGaming tried to get some YouTubers like SkyDoesMinecraft and Syndicate to help the trend but it was unknown if they helped. Tons of Stampy's helpers helped (even Stampy's teammates on Race To The Moon , superchache39 and Mousie) to reactivate Stampy's account. A petition was all started by Amy_Lee33 to help protest to Google's and YouTube's decision. It received over 10,000 views. In the late afternoon, the channel went back online, along with all the videos and their viewer & subscriber counts. Garrett posted a video in the evening explaining what had happened, and thanked everyone who had shown support and sympathy. Strangely, Google only briefly apologized and never mentioned why the channel had been taken down in the first place. Whilst they admitted to it being a genuine mistake, they did not issue a statement to what caused the termination in the first place. There have been no such take-downs since. Popularity Stampylonghead is one of the fastest growing channels on Youtube of any genre. In 2014, alone it gained an additional 3 million subscribers, with an additional 1 million in early 2015, putting the current total as of writing at over 6,000,000. The series which gain the most views on average appear to be those that are filmed in the game 'Minecraft', in particular, the 'Lovely World' series that is on an episode count of over 300 and is produced twice per week. Category:Helpers Category:Characters